Beauty and the Beast
by colored ink
Summary: In an alternate world, where Hank has discovered his abilities and is trying to supress them. He meets a mysterious young woman who shows him that sometimes, it's better to accept what you are, instead of neglecting it.


Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: This story has no association, whatsoever with Disney. It just a clever title for a story involving Hank McCoy from the Marvel Universe and his one time love interest, I hope you enjoy. And please send some great reviews.

Once Upon a Time

When I was a **normal **human, I had the greatest love that I could ask for. And it ended as tragically as it began, I first met Jessica Rampart on August 24. I don't really want to specify the year, but I was just twenty four. I knew that I had mutagenic powers, but they weren't in full force as they would be when I was near my 30's. Sometimes, I went on rampages when I was angry about something. I remember when I was only 10 years old and I woke up in Steve Jones, backyard. Clutching the wood from his destroyed tree house, he had angered me earlier in the day boasting about his tree house was better than anything that I or my friends could construct. The anger within me got the best of me and caused me to do that. My parents knew what I was and explained to me before I really went off the deep edge. So I spent the rest of my life as some Gandhi like individual, valuing peace of mind instead of violence. For some people, it's a life that they choose freely. For me, it was mandatory for the health of the people around me. The night I met Jessica, she was walking down the path of the park and she was attacked by some masked stranger. I suppose, he was aiming to take her purse or something else that didn't quite belong to him. Where was I? Ah, I was walking down the opposite path. Heading to my home to have a nice cup of cocoa, it was mid-winter and I was chilled to the bone. I suppose Jessica had the same thought in mind. When I finally caught sight of her, the man had her upon the ground. Moving his hips in a strange motion and I could hear the screams coming from her as she tried to fight him off. This was not some wild couple, eager to express their love. The anger of this injustice fueled that change in me, and I changed into the beast that I had always feared. I couldn't control him and he knew it. I lunged towards the male and struck him down. Jessica of course was frightened, seeing some large blue monster, attacking some human. But my mind was not on her at that moment, the beast in me wanted to destroy and that man was my target. A part of my sane mind managed to break through and halt the Beast before he succeeded his task in killing the man.

Jessica still remained upon the ground, her lovely dress torn and slashed but she was there when I managed to revert back to my normal self. "Are you okay?" She whispered, her voice was so soft and frightened. I personally blamed myself for unleashing that side of me. "I'm fine." I could only reply with just that, nothing more. She was going to consider me some sort of freak, she would never give me the chance to explain. " That's good." Standing up from the ground, she walked over to me. Her steps were slow and cautious, I suppose she didn't want to frighten me. Funny, huh? I was afraid that I had frightened her. Kneeling down next to me, she placed her hand upon the part of my flesh that was exposed to my torn clothing. I also hated the clothes that I ruined when I turned into the Beast. " Would you like to get some cocoa?" She questioned a weak smile upon those lips as I looked towards her. " Are you serious?" I asked, my expression was far from grateful. I was more confused than anything. " Yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jessica Rampart. My friends call me Jess." Thinking for a moment, I wasn't quite sure of this woman's intentions. " I'm Hank McCoy. My friends call me Hank." If I had enough friends, I might have gotten another nickname. But I always made sure to keep as little friends as possible. I only have one friend, Julian Smith. And he's been my friend for as long as I can remember, he even knows about my mutagenic powers. He's one himself, a cryogenic mutant. He can control the elements of ice and water. She just smiled at me and folded her arms. She was quite the wonder. " Well Hank , I wanted to award my rescuer by giving him some shelter and maybe some hot liquid before he went on his way. And since you've revealed something about yourself, I should as well." Bending down towards me, the smell of jasmine and lilies rocked my senses and I found myself closing my eyes and wishing to be wrapped within her. "I'm a Mutant as well." Those plush lips formed the most beautiful smile that I had dared to look upon. Why would she even tell me this? She could have run off and pretended that I never existed. I was a monster and monsters should be feared and outcasted. I deserved that much. " Why are you telling me this? You should have just run off." Here I was, sitting on the cold ground refusing the light that she offered to me. Why did I do these things to myself? " For what? You saved my life. That man wanted to rape me and possibly kill me afterwards." – " But you're a mutant. You could have fought him off." I replied and then another question rose in my mind, what powers did she posses. It seemed that she had read my mind as she looked over my expression.

" I'm a Necromancer Mutant. I can control the dead. I'm not around a cemetery or anything that is inanimate that could have hurt him." Panning her right arm around the area, there were no statues or anything to aid her. Just trees, which were alive and not anything that she could have used. " I guess, I came right on time." She laughed and that airy sound could have taken me to paradise. " Yes, my knight in furry armor. I can tell that you can't fully control the Beast within you." – " I am a beast." I answered. She shook her head and reached her hand out for me to grab hold. When we touched hands, I felt a strong energy radiating from Jess. Getting up from the ground, I brushed off my jeans. " You don't even know me. That Beast will be the death of someone." – " Then you should learn to understand it. And then you can understand yourself. You will always be Hank. No matter in what form." It seemed like she had known me forever and we just met only five minutes previous. " How do you know all of this?" I questioned. " Sometimes, you just have to have faith. It makes the world go around." Looking around at the park, she returned her gaze towards me. I noticed then that her eyes were honey colored and her skin was a beautiful tan. " Well, I accept your offer of cocoa." Laughing again, she nodded her head. " Let's go then. And I'll give you extra marshmallows." – " You're striking a heart chord now." I had to respond just to see if I would get another laugh out of her and it worked. She laughed and took my hand, as if she were leading me to a better life. Walking with her, we spent the few minutes talking about our recent events and where we were from. She was from Egypt and she had been living here since she was twelve. Her old village had run her family out when she started to accidentally raise corpses. " It was mainly when I was afraid or just really angry." Retelling the story of the small child, she had rose up when she heard rude remarks about it's parentage. The child had gone on a rampage and nearly killed the men who made those rude comments. " I bet it was scary." I commented and she nodded. " Very. I never thought I would be raising up dead people. But there I was." We finally reached the front door to her apartment and she bent down to lift up the right corner of the flowered rug that lay in front of her door. Picking up a small gold key, she unlocked the door and opened it. " I always keep a spare around this place. In case I lose my key." I nodded and I could only fall for her more, entering inside the small apartment. It was quaint and girly. But it screamed, Jess. Sitting on the couch, that she pointed out to me. She retired to the kitchen to make me some cocoa, I leaned back on the couch for a moment and just closed my eyes.

" Two marshmallows or one?" She called from the kitchen, I placed my hand before my face and shrugged my shoulders. " Surprise me!" I called back and picked up the remote, well I could turn on the boob tube or just go in the kitchen and spend more time with her. Come on Hank, don't let that shyness get the best of you. Finally getting the nerve to stand after a few seconds, I walked towards the kitchen and peered in. There she was, stirring up the cocoa and even though her clothes were torn. She still resembled a goddess. " You look just perfect stirring up chocolate." She looked to me and smiled. If I was a water based mutant, I might have melted. " Eh. You must say that to all the girls." – " I have no girl to say that too." I challenged, since she was bringing up previous relationships. " I bet you, serve cocoa to all the guys." She smirked a bit and shook her head. " Only the brave ones. Don't see many of those anymore." Shrugging her shoulders and picking up the ladle, already having grabbed a blue mug. She poured the liquid inside as I walked to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair to take a seat. Turning around and walking towards me, she placed my mug down and picked up the bag of marshmallows. Taking one out, she hovered it over the cup before pitching it at my forehead. The fluffy impact was more funny than painful and she picked up another and plopped it in my cup. " One." She said as she laughed and I had to laugh too, she was infectious and not in the gross sick way, more of the loving and calm way. Picking up another marshmallow, she attempted to toss one at me and I managed to catch it in my mouth before getting up from my chair and wrapping my muscular arms around her slender body. That animal inside of myself getting the best of me, and I stopped myself before I tasted her lips. She was surprised, but she wasn't frightened as she rested her hands on my chest and smiled. " I guess, you were done with my marshmallow toss? " She questioned as she surveyed me for a moment.

I knew that I was blushing like a little boy that just held a girl's hand for the first time, but I couldn't help what I was. Even though, I tried to suppress it. " You can say that." I countered and quickly sat back in my chair. She was taking in a breath and returned to get her own cocoa, finally sitting down in the chair near mine. " I knew the man." She said as she picked up her cup and blew at the steamed liquid. I was already doing the same but stopped short when I heard her words. " What? You knew him?" She nodded and put the cup down as she sighed and tapped her fingers upon the table. " He's my ex boyfriend or should I say, ex – fiancée. "


End file.
